


Angry Smackdown

by Sabene4511



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Whump, Gen, Jack Whump, Mac Is Kinda Mean, Rated teen for language, jack returns, what just happened?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabene4511/pseuds/Sabene4511
Summary: Ok, fair warning, I was in a really bad mood when this snippet came to me and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. So, here it is.I proofread it through once, but it's almost 3 in the morning, so no promises on being grammatically correct. Also, I suck at titles at the best of times, worse when I'm tired. Lol...sorry.Let me know what you think!
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 21





	Angry Smackdown

**Angry Smackdown**

Mac hurries down the hall towards the War Room. He’s late. Only about three minutes, but Matty will still have something to say about it. He swings around the door frame ready to apologize and stops dead in his tracks.

Jack.

He’s here.

He’s back.

He’s okay.

Mac feels a relieved smile slowly starting to spread across his face.

“Hey, kid.”

And just like that, the smile vanishes like he’s been slapped in the face. Right.

“Hey, Jack.” He replies. “How’s it going?”

Jack doesn’t really seem to notice Mac’s mood and grins at him. “Mission accomplished.”

Mac’s answering smile feels tight lipped even to him. He sees Riley looking confusedly at him out of the corner of his eye.

“That’s great. Congratulations, man. What now?”

Jack’s smile falters as he registers Mac’s less than enthusiastic reaction. “Well. I need to talk to you about that.”

“Talk to  _ me _ ? Why?”

Jack doesn’t seem to know if he’s joking or not and huffs a confused laugh. “Um, I was hoping to come back to work here after a little bit of a break?”

Now it’s Mac’s turn to look confused. “Ok. But why would you need to talk to me first. I mean, you didn’t talk to me when you  _ left _ . Why would you talk to me when you come back? Do what you want, Jack.”

Jack flinches like Mac hit him and everyone’s jaws drop open although they’re too stunned to speak. Jack shakes his head to clear it, recovering first. “Wait what are you talking about, Mac? I talked to you before I left. At my apartment.”

Mac chuckles without real humor. “Is that really how you remember that?”

“Yeah, hoss. I called you over to my place before the wedding mission and we talked about it.”

Mac shakes his head, smiling angrily. “No Jack. We didn’t  _ talk _ about you leaving to go after Kovacs. You  **_told_ ** me you were leaving to go after Kovacs. There was no discussion., There was nothing I could say or do, no argument I could make. You’d already made the decision, signed the paperwork. It was a done deal, Jack.

“It was a _huge_ decision, that _drastically_ affected _both_ of our lives, and you didn’t even tell me there was a decision to be made until it was over. Then you split us up during the mission so I couldn’t even talk to you. The one brief moment we did get, you _cheerfully_ **_told_** me that you were picking _my_ new partner _for me_! Again, without any input from me about what kind of partner I might want.”

Even without seeing her, Mac can feel the look of hurt on Desi’s face and continues quickly. “Granted, you did an absolutely  _ phenomenal _ job on that score. Desi is  _ amazing _ . And I highly doubt I could possibly have chosen any better. But it doesn’t change the fact that you didn’t even give me the choice. You have never seen me as an equal, Jack. Never.”

Jack looks close to tears through Mac's whole speech, but suddenly gets angry at the very end. “No! That’s not true. I’ll admit that I fucked up the leaving part of this whole thing. I should have talked to you, you’re right about that. As for choosing Desi, I meant that to be reassuring. I was tryin’ to show you that even though I wasn’t here, I still had your back. But that last part? The part about me not seeing you as an equal? That’s just not true at all.”

“Seriously? Did you even hear yourself when I walked in the door just now? You said ‘hey, kid’. That’s all you’ve ever seen me as -a kid. I was never your partner, Jack. I was your responsibility. And when you finally got tired of it, you pawned that responsibility off on someone else, shook my hand like a fucking stranger, and walked out.”

Jack is no longer close to tears. They are now flowing freely down his face and he looks like he’s in a dazed kind of shock, slowly shaking his head back and forth. Mac can hardly hear his next words, they are said so softly. “This isn’t happening. This can’t be happening.”

No one moves. No one speaks. Afraid to set Mac off again.

Mac knows he’s being  _ way _ too harsh. He’s thought these things (and worse) since Jack left. But they were just anger fueled rants in his head and out loud to no one when he was alone in his house just blowing off steam and frustration. But he also knows he has a point. A real partner would have discussed a major decision with him.

Mac takes a slow step forward, then another, until he’s right in front of Jack. His anger is gone, spent. And now he feels like a total ass. He takes a deep breath. Then lifts his arms and wraps them gently around Jack’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I think I just needed to get that off my chest. Though I’m pretty sure we’ll need to talk about it later.” After another deep breath he adds, “I missed you.”

Jack is frozen in place by the sudden flip-flop. Hardly daring to breathe. Until he feels Mac’s tears dripping onto his shoulder. The dam breaks and Jack latches his arms around Mac back, squeezing tight as they sob together surrounded by their friends who still aren’t really sure what the hell just happened.


End file.
